


Cheers to the earth still existing

by nighttime_stars



Series: Writers month aug 2019 [27]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley celebrate the earth's birthday and still being alive





	Cheers to the earth still existing

**Author's Note:**

> For day 27: celebration

Crowley showed up at the bookshop with several bottles of wine a few months after the apocalypse-that-wasn’t. He went straight in without knocking and found Aziraphale in one of the back rooms.

“Come on angel,” he said as he flopped down onto the sofa, “We’re celebrating.”

Aziraphale joined him on the sofa, “What are we celebrating?” He asked as Crowley poured them two glasses of wine.

“The earth’s birthday… or creation-day or whatever. Mostly the fact that it’s still here,” Crowley said.

“Yes, that is a thing worth celebrating.”

They drank and talked about inconsequential things for several hours until Crowley brought up something that had been bothering him:

“Do you think that this was actually Her plan?”

Aziraphale thought for a moment before he answered, “Perhaps, though we can never know for sure.”

“She could smite us at any minute you know, if She felt like we defied Her,” Crowley said and they both looked upwards though nothing happened.

“Well,” Aziraphale said, “We kind of did. And anyway, that’s what it’s like for humans… that any-moment-can-be-our-last-feeling so I don’t think we can do anything different.”

“No, I guess not,” Crowley said as he downed the last of his wine, “Fancy getting lunch tomorrow?”

Aziraphale smiled, “That sounds lovely, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is, I just started off with the idea of the earth's birthday and ended up with that. Anyway, I hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated and my tumblr is randomwriter2002


End file.
